Recently, development and standardization of a system which transmits/receives content, such as a broadcast program, by unidirectional communication, such as a broadcast wave, from a transmission apparatus which provides content, such as a broadcast station or a content server, to a reception apparatus, such as a television, a PC, or a mobile terminal, or by bidirectional or a unidirectional communication via a network, such as the internet, has been actively proceeding.
Note that, as a conventional technology disclosing a technology for achieving data delivery via a broadcast wave and a network, there is, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-057227).
As a standard regarding a data delivery system via a broadcast wave and a network, the standardization of the Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) 3.0 has been proceeding.
In the ATSC 3.0, a packaging system for download-type application delivery management and an offline-application registration/update management system are under consideration.
On the other hand, the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) which is the international standardization body of the World Wide Web (WWW) using technology is developing the specification of a service worker (SW) constituted by a control program and the like used to achieve the use of an application convenient for a client.
In order to achieve the effective use of the framework of the service worker (SW) in a client which is a reception apparatus for broadcast content, delivery management of application parts to be broadcast-delivered or the service worker (SW) itself should be effectively performed.